Time division multiplexing networks, such as an Ethernet infrastructure, are increasingly becoming important in the technology of today. The bandwidth used on such networks require periodic increases as more users are added, larger files are transferred, and more complicated programs run on servers and workstations. The infrastructures vary on design, and include 10 Mb/S (10 Base-T), 100 Mb/S (100 Base-T), and 1,250 Mb/S (1,000 Base-T). Typically, to increase an Ethernet bandwidth, the data rate was increased, such as operating from an original 10 Base-T system to a 100 Base-T system.
It has been found that increasing the data rate transmission in multimode fiber is severely limited by modal dispersion. One method currently used for combatting the modal dispersion degradation is to use newly developed multimode fiber designs, such as InfiCore, which requires replacing existing fiber infrastructures. This can be expensive, especially in some metropolitan areas where it is cost prohibitive to add additional or replace optical fiber lines. For example, in a major metropolitan area, to replace or add fiber lines would require obtaining many permits from municipal authorities and many worker hours in replacing or adding additional cables under existing streets. Also, prior art wavelength channels in some multiplex schemes have been wide, at about 3,000 gigahertz.